


Escribir.

by AlyssSchwarz



Series: Fortune and Sorrow [18]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Fluff, M/M, Recovery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssSchwarz/pseuds/AlyssSchwarz
Summary: No había hablado con él desde la primera vez que conversaron en su mundo ideal, el albino recordaba la luz de luna bañarlos, los tornillos de la construcción del edificio descender a causa de una bola de béisbol y el sonido del colapso.Y también, la memoria de su sonrisa cruzaba su cabeza.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito/World Destroyer
Series: Fortune and Sorrow [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659151
Kudos: 8





	Escribir.

Su vida era una maravilla ahora, normal y tranquila: lo que siempre deseó.

Era como un sueño utópico. No sería la primera vez que estaría atrapado en uno, pero esta vez no era una ilusión, se trataba de la realidad. Su mente se veía en conflicto también, llevándolo a sufrir pesadillas empapadas de emociones lúgubres, recuerdos de su pasado y temores actuales. Quizás, aún un poco de mala suerte se aferraba a él, reacia de soltarlo. Sometiéndolo a padecer esos malestares nocturnos.

Komaeda necesitaba una garantía de que lo que vivía era real.

Se escabulló en el salón del programa New World, ahora sólo usado para aliviar el estrés que pudieran generar las misiones que les asignaba la Fundación del Futuro. No había hablado con él desde la primera vez que conversaron en su mundo ideal, el albino recordaba la luz de luna bañarlos, los tornillos de la construcción del edificio descender a causa de una bola de béisbol y el sonido del colapso.

Y también, la memoria de su sonrisa cruzaba su cabeza.

Avanzó con delicadeza y sigilo, sus pasos eran cuidadosos, caminar en una zona llena de cables en medio de la oscuridad y con un calzado de felpa, añadían complejidad. Encendió la computadora en la que habitaba esa existencia, la pantalla brilló en el centro de la zona escurecida. El ser conocido como 'El Destructor del Mundo', abrió los ojos y se encontró de nuevo con el albino de mirada grisácea. Komaeda cubría con las manos su rostro, protegiéndose de la acentuada luz debido a las características del entorno. El ser virtual de mirada rubicunda se apresuró en menguar el brillo de la pantalla, siendo el adecuado para no herir los ojos del novio de su creador.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —cuestionó una vez que Komaeda dejaba de protegerse de la luz, parpadeando lentamente para acostumbrase al ambiente.

— ¡Ah, sí! Eh... Disculpa, ¿te desperté? —cuestionó con genuina preocupación, olvidándose por completo que en instantes previos él fue el único afectado. Seguía colocando a cualquier persona por encima de él, incluso a un software.

Se percató que una afelpada manta de color turquesa reposaba encima del albino, protegiéndolo del frio de la noche. Vestía con su característica sudadera verde oscuro, debajo de esa prenda estaba una pijama blanca, conformada por un pantalón y playera de mangas largas, también bastante cálida y acogedora. Poseía unas pantuflas de un gato gris obeso con una sonrisa adorable en su cara.

Definitivamente, le gustaban las cosas bonitas.

Recordó de forma breve como la habitación del albino estaban llena de peluches de perros, conejos, gatos y demás animales que pudieran ser agradables. También habían decoraciones hechas a mano, probablemente le encantaban debido al esfuerzo y dedicación que emplean los artesanos al elaborarlas. Y amplios estantes con variedad de libros en absoluto orden. En definitiva, una habitación ideal para él.

Y las playas eran demasiado frías en la noche.

Sin embargo, las ojeras y enrojecimiento de sus ojos, junto con rastros de lágrimas mal limpiadas en sus pómulos, no pasaron desapercibidos por él. La luz tenue que desprendía la pantalla de la computadora, resaltaba su palidez. Extrañamente, no le agradó ese panorama; lo preferiría aliviado y risueño como lo vio antes de destruir su mundo virtual. Ahí, donde la risa del albino armonizaba el ambiente.

—No necesito dormir como lo hacen los humanos. —respondió con voz plana. Quizás solo lo hacía cuando le propinaban modificaciones o le faltaba energía.

—Entiendo... Es un alivio —Nagito se llevó una mano al pecho, suspirando—. No quería ser una molestia para ti.

Komaeda le brindó una suave sonrisa, la inteligencia artificial parpadeó lentamente. No comprendía porqué era tan considerado, él sólo era una existencia fabricada, ¿cuál era el punto de ser tan gentil? El albino era una persona ilógica desde su judirición, pero suponía que debía ser por su naturaleza como un ser cibernético que no lo lograba entender por completo. No por nada era la persona más importante y especial para su creador.

—Me necesitas por una razón. —afirmó, era mejor concentrarse en lo que traía a Komaeda con él y no en aspectos que no le incumbían.

Nagito guardo silencio por unos instantes, presionando con su dedo índice una de sus mejillas, esas en las que se manifestaban diminutos hoyuelos al sonreír ampliamente. La I.A cerró los ojos, cuestionándose porqué seguía tropezando en detalles triviales como esos. Al reflexionar en eso, se percató que esta era la primera vez que hablarían con una pantalla separándolos y también en conversar luego de tanto tiempo.

El chico de cabello esponjado lo había estado evitando, ocultándose detrás de su creador o saliendo rápidamente de la sala para evitar interactuar, ¿acaso le temía por haber asesinado a esas ataduras mentales con apariencia humana? Lo dudó un poco, ya que si de verdad le temiera, no habría acudido con él en primer lugar. Incluso si el albino podía ser un verdadero enigma, el haber explorado y analizado su psique ayudaba bastante.

—Quiero que nuestra conversación sea privada... —contestó Nagito en un susurro, como si no quisiera que fueran escuchados.

Una vez más, parpadeó pero intrigado en esta ocasión, si esa era su intención, aquello significaba que se trataba de algo que no conocía nadie, ni siquiera su creador. Una chispa inexplicable y efímera de emoción se manifestó en su corazón, prometía ser una madrugada peculiar. El Destructor del Mundo anuló su capacidad del habla e hizo aparecer un rectángulo de chateo un costado de la pantalla.

[¿De esta manera te apetece?]

Los ojos verde grisáceo de Komaeda brillaron, complacidos con esa alternativa. La inteligencia artificial reconsideró si ese de verdad era su color, quizás solo la luz cibernética los estaban haciendo parecer un poco celestes. El afortunado sonrió y empezó a presionar con suavidad las teclas, generando leves y rápidos susurros.

[¡Claro! Qué amable eres, gracias.]

Escribir era una buena solución.

Ser extremadamente agradecido incluso con las acciones más pequeñas o las de amabilidad básica, Komaeda Nagito seguía siendo el chico que recordaba. Al escribir el albino, la I.A se percató que sus dedos eran muy finos y delicados, también veloces, similares o los de un pianista o inclusive un pintor... El programa se rindió, era inevitable no notar factores tan pequeños como esos, ¿sería un error en su composición? No se sentía como uno, podría lidiar con eso. Decidió enfocarse en el motivo de la presencia de Komaeda.

[¿De qué quieres hablar?]

Los labios de Nagito temblaron de manera momentánea al igual que sus dedos, dio una respiración profunda y exhaló con lentitud, tratando de desvanecer así el peso que caía sobre él. El sonido de teclas llenó la sala una vez más.

[Es extraño hablar contigo de esto... Pero, estoy feliz. Demasiado feliz. Tanto que siento que es imposible, hasta prohibido. Y no puedo dejar de pensar que estoy atrapado de nuevo una bonita fantasía.]

Leyó cada palabra atentamente, comenzaba a formar una conjetura pero requirió más información para ser preciso.

[Entiendo. Hay algo más. Dilo cuando estés listo. ]

Notó a Komaeda temblar y aún en esa condición, continuó escribiendo.

[He tenido pesadillas. Esas situaciones no son una novedad para mí, por eso no había dicho nada... Pero han empeorado. Justo fui despertado por una en medio de esta noche, la peor de todas y... Necesitaba ayuda.]

En efecto, no era una anomalía para Komaeda ni para él; había observado sus memorias, el albino se despertaba en la oscuridad de su habitación con un grito, temblando y con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, juntándose en su mentón y goteando desde esa parte.

Siempre solo.

Un fenómeno ocurrió al mirar ese escenario, antes de que se diera cuenta, había extendido la mano hacia el albino, en un intento de alcanzarlo... Aliviarlo... Aunque fuera imposible. No obstante, la oportunidad para de verdad realizar el inexplicable impulso que padeció, estaba delante de él. No la desperdiciaría.

[Ya veo. Háblame de lo que constituía esa pesadilla. No te presiones en dar demasiados detalles, soy capaz de construir los escenarios competentemente. ]

El afortunado inhaló por unos instantes y soltó un profundo suspiro, acumulando fortaleza.

[Todos mis compañeros de clase... Volvían a odiarme. No me escuchaban y evitaban mirarme, como si no existiera. Más tarde apareció Hajime-kun, y él... Hizo lo mismo. Sé que él jamás haría algo así pero... ]

El destructor del mundo frunció momentáneamente, había algo más que no le agradó al deducirlo.

[Aquello no fue real, concéntrate en eso.]

Inmediatamente, Komaeda sacudió la cabeza y escribió con dedos temblorosos:

[No puedo... Se sintió tan real, al punto que no sé qué es verdad y que no. Si amanece... No sabría cómo interactuar con todos. Y yo... Ya no quiero sufrir más... he tenido suficiente, no quiero más dolor.]

Una risa efímera que reflejaba la tensión que lo agobiaba se escapó de su boca, rápidamente la tapó con la mano robótica. La culpa y remordimiento empezaban a florecer en sus rasgos, miró el dorso de su mano derecha, la sangre de sus padres se había salpicado en esa zona durante el accidente de avión. Los ojos del afortunado se tornaron vidriosos, diminutas gotitas de tristeza empezando a incrustarse en sus pestañas.

[Soy una persona horrible y despreciable, queriendo ser feliz a pesar de haberle causado mucho dolor y asesinado a gran cantidad de personas inocentes... Aún así, quiero ser feliz con Hajime-kun y los demás, me siento fatal por tener estos sentimientos. Sigo siendo una basura...]

El albino estaba llorando cuando terminó de escribir y envió el mensaje. Se esforzaba en ser silencioso, pero sus hombros vibraban al igual que sus manos, se mordía los labios con fuerza para amortiguar los sollozos que buscaban salir. La piel virtual de la I.A se erizó por la incomodidad, una punzada de dolor surcó su pecho, sus manos se volvieron puños, apretándolos. Él no quería verlo así. Él no quería... Quería... ¿Querer? El Destructor del Mundo se estremeció y la sorpresa e incertidumbre manifestándose en su rostro, una mueca que desafortunadamente, no fue percibida por el albino. El individuo cibernético observó con sus ojos rubicundos las palmas de sus manos de manera incrédula, ¿en qué momento comenzó a tener ese impulso? Estaba seguro de no haber sido programado para algo así... pero sí para efectuar terapia. Conocía perfectamente al chico delante de él, incluso hasta mejor que su creador al haberse sumergido hasta en la profundidad de su psique.

Debía consolarlo demostrando los agujeros que había en sus argumentos, desmontándolos por completo punto por punto. De la misma forma que aniquiló a las ataduras mentales del albino en aquel mundo virtual, destruiría a las inseguridades y el veneno que varias personas en su pasado le implantaron, cegándolo de desesperación y tristeza. Quebrar a esos demonios que le impedían la felicidad.

El tenue sonido de un mensaje entrante llamó la atención de Komaeda y lo leyó aún con la visión nublada, reteniendo las lágrimas.

[Con la amplia información que dispongo y mis cálculos, un individuo realmente detestable y horrible, jamás pensaría que es así en primer lugar ni se sentiría mal. Simplemente, permanecerían indiferentes.]

Y la persona que encajaba a la perfección con esa definición era Junko Enoshima, una modelo de preparatoria que bañó al mundo de la desesperación, el Destructor del Mundo jamás la conoció, pero fue programado para odiarla por encima de todas las cosas. De hecho, su creador le habló de ella sólo lo necesario, concentrándose más en su apariencia.

Ella había desaparecido, eliminada por el apagado forzoso, pero su creador era demasiado cauteloso. Temiendo por la mínima probabilidad de que siguiera con vida, al igual que una plaga difícil de eliminar. Incluso si solo existía un pequeño rastro de esa mujer, tendría el propósito de extinguirlo. Y así, él recordó una conversación que tuvo con la persona que le dio origen momentos antes de que despertara el albino.

—Oi, si llegas a encontrar a esa hija de perra con vida, provocando que Komaeda esté en peligro... —la expresión de Hinata se tornó seria, pero rastros de preocupación era perceptibles. El Destructor del Mundo se limitó a escuchar con atención cada indicación—. Tu misión cambiara completamente. Tu absoluta prioridad será protegerlo y... —el castaño pausó su habla, el silencio colmó la sala por unos momentos y la IA sólo esperó a que continuara:

—Asesina a esa mujer. Destrúyela. Bórrala por completo —su voz plana e inexpresiva fue acompañada por una mirada sombreada y punzante como la más filosa espada, hablar de esa rubia ocasionaba que una faceta sombría surgiera en Hinata. Y sin embargo, al recordar al afortunado, ese semblante se evaporó—; el segundo objetivo será despertarlo, tráelo de vuelta sano y salvo.

—Entendido. —respondió sin más, dirigiéndose inmediatamente al nivel más profundo de la mente del suertudo.

«Además... —pensó la Inteligencia Artificial de ojos rubí, se encontraba completamente seguro de su juicio—. Una persona que creó un mundo donde todos eran felices, protegiéndolos de todo mal y arreglando su vida, nunca sería malvada. Incluso cuando no soy humano, puedo saber algo tan elemental.»

Con eso, Komaeda demostraba que sabía que no todos tienen un futuro encantador, él sabía en primera mano la amargura y crueldad del mundo y por eso, si estaba a su alcance, haría que todos fueran felices y que no experimentaran la angustia que él vivió.

—No eres ningún asesino. —habló el Destructor del Mundo, haciendo eco en la habitación y en el corazón de Komaeda. Solo quiso pronunciar esas palabras para proseguir con la escritura:

[Fue tu suerte la responsable de esas defunciones. Hiciste todo lo que estaba a tu alcance para evitarlas. No salías de casa y tampoco te acercabas a las personas, por más que te dañara la soledad. Priorizaste el bienestar de la gente por encima del tuyo.]

Y él recordó uno de la memoria que encontró mientras aún no llegaba al estracto más profundo de la consciencia del afortunado. Consistía de un Komaeda Nagito de trece años, tendido en una cama de hospital, sus extremidades cubiertas por completo con vendajes, gasas ambos laterales de su rostro, las lágrimas fluían libremente por sus mejillas, volviéndolas brillantes. Lo veía retorcerse, olvidándose de las heridas que obtuvo al involucrarse sin querer en un accidente automovilístico, ¿cuál era el dolor que más lo torturaba? ¿El emocional o el físico?

—Deja de castigarme, lo pido de corazón...—murmuraba con la voz quebrada al igual que su corazón, la I.A sabía perfectamente que se refería a su 'talento', había sido testigo de infinidad de ocasiones en las que se lamentaba tener uno—. Desaparece de mi vida, jamás quise tener suerte...

Por eso Komaeda no fue capaz de engañarlo; en definitiva odiaba el talento. No tenía dudas sobre eso. Él deseaba la vida de una persona común con todo su ser. Después de todo, la anormalidad fue el núcleo de su sufrimiento; las doce veces que se lesionó el cuerpo, el miedo a salir y acercarse a la gente, la pérdida de sus seres queridos, la inseguridad de no sentirse suficiente y las pesadillas. La culpable de las cicatrices que marcaban y agobiaban su alma.

Los mensajes continuaron.

[Las pesadillas no son predicciones como expresa la literatura que tanto amas. En realidad, son una forma en la que el cerebro manifiesta las tensiones y temores de la vida cotidiana. Ellos son tus amigos. Es cierto que en un principio no se llevaron bien en un inicio.]

Él lo había contemplado en sus recuerdos, ninguno de ellos acercándose al albino ni mucho menos preocupándose por su bienestar cuando desapareció luego de su expulsión. La I.A creía que el hecho de que fueran todos amigos de él, en especial Kuzuryuu y Souda, sólo era un capricho ilógico, completamente imposible en la vida real... No fue así.

Una vez que regresaron a la isla luego de salvar a la Fundación del Futuro, Komaeda comenzó a involucrarse con el resto a pasos lentos pero seguros, logrando ser parte de la clase. Al analizarlo mejor, ese resultado no fue totalmente sorpresivo, Nagito compartía gran cantidad de aspectos y experiencias en común con los demás miembros de la clase 77, era sólo cuestión de un ambiente y estímulos adecuados para que interactuaran y la conexión surgiría sin problemas.

Eventualmente, el afortunado junto con su creador, se convirtieron en los líderes de la clase. Valoró que uno de los temores del albino era no cumplir con las expectativas de sus compañeros y por ende, volverían a tornarse distantes.

[Pero en la actualidad ya no es así, sus lazos se han vuelto más estrechos. Estoy completamente seguro de que no se imaginan una vida sin ti. Y mi creador es el que más te ama entre todos ellos. No eres su novio por cuestiones aleatorias.]

Al terminar de leer los mensajes, Komaeda sonrió levemente y una suave calidez flameaba en el pecho de la I.A al mirar ese rasgo, lo tomó como una pequeña victoria. Procedería con hacerle recordar los hechos; nadie en la isla lo odiaba o lo veía como un peligro.

[Háblame de cómo es mi creador contigo.]

Los orbes del albino brillaron como si una galaxia estuviera encerrada en ellos, los bordes de sus labios se alzaron y escribió con emoción, un poco de color retornó a su cara.

[Hajime-kun es muy amable conmigo... Demasiado. Siempre me cuida y protege de todo, incluso de lo más inofensivo. Me abraza en cada oportunidad que tiene y... Me mira muy bonito. ]

La cara de Nagito yacía enrojecida a causa de la vergüenza meliflua que le producía hablar de Hinata, la alegría y serenidad que reflejaba su mirada era totalmente clara. Al parecer, no solo la presencia de Hajime lo tranquilizaba, también simplemente hablar de él. El contraste entre el rubor y la cabellera nívea, resultaba ser una vista placentera, era un absoluto hecho.

[Sonríes cuando hablas de él.]

Komaeda asintió.

[Realmente lo amas.]

Komaeda volvió a asentir y aún las mejillas sonrosadas. El Destructor del Mundo sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo, un lazo profundo e inquebrantable.

[Nunca lo había visto sonreír. La amargura, melancolía y tristeza abarcaban sus rasgos faciales. Fue hasta que abriste los ojos que, por primera vez, sonrió.]

Y él compartía ese rasgo con su creador; sonriendo debido al albino. Hablaron de cómo los Devas de la Destrucción a veces se escondían en la capucha y cabellera esponjosa de Komaeda, jugando así a las escondidas con Tanaka, las tardes de lectura y té con Sonia, los instantes espontáneos donde Mahiru le tomaba fotografías, las pijamadas con Souda y Kuzuryuu, los entrenamientos físicos personalizados para él por parte de Nidai, los ensayos con Mioda al ser elegido como el vocalista de su banda y demás actividades que compartía con sus compañeros de clase.

Era una rutina digna de alguien sencillo que disfrutaba pasar tiempo con sus amigos y formar recuerdos, la vida normal que Nagito siempre anheló y que reflejó en su mente, ahora hecho realidad gracias a Hinata Hajime. El rostro de Komaeda ya no lucía ensombrecido por la tristeza y el miedo. El afortunado se había olvidado de que su conversación debía ser de carácter discreto, la I.A consideró que no sería un inconveniente, se ubicaban lejos de las cabañas y sitios donde podrían acercarse el resto.

—Ya no estás solo. —habló nuevamente, Nagito sonrió con lentitud.

—Gracias... Necesitaba oír eso.

El agradecimiento... Era la primera vez que recibía uno y resultó grato, ¿o se debía a que provenía de Komaeda? No sabría determinarlo, quizás estaba dándole un mérito desmesurado al suertudo, pero le era inevitable. Él le despertaba sensaciones que, al vivirlas por primera ocasión, eran intensas y especiales. Guardando esos momentos en su memoria.

—Espero haber sido de utilidad. Si me necesitas de nuevo, siempre estaré para ti.

El albino asintió y se alejó del monitor, dirigiéndose a pasos cuidadosos a la salida.

— ¡Nos vemos...! —Komaeda se había girado para despedirlo, agitando la mano, pero se interrumpió a sí mismo y parpadeó con incredulidad, regresó inmediatamente.

El Destructor del Mundo actuó con rapidez, encendiendo las luces en sincronía que Nagito daba pasos que lo acercaban a él, iluminando su camino para evitar que se tropezara con la gran cantidad de cables de diversos grosores.

—Imprudente —reprendió la IA al momento que el suertudo volvió a estar frente al monitor, sonriendo triunfante—. Pudiste haberte lastimado al correr en la oscuridad.

—Pero no paso nada, ¿verdad? —Nagito rió y la I.A se perdió en ese sonido encantador—. Estoy bien porque me protegiste.

No se esperaba esa respuesta, y profundizó en la situación, ¿el afortunado avanzó a oscuras porque creía que él alumbraría su camino? Komaeda confiaba en él, y ese hecho fue placentero.

— ¿Para qué regresaste? ¿Necesitas algo más?

—Me di cuenta que no tienes un nombre, ¿Hajime-kun no te puso uno?

—No —respondió de inmediato—, y es absolutamente comprensible. Usted era su máxima prioridad en ese momento —y estaba seguro de que lo seguía siendo, lo sería hasta el final de sus días—, por supuesto que su mente no iba a trabajar para formularme un nombre.

Cuando la atadura mental con la apariencia de Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko le inquirió su nombre, no tuvo otra opción más que utilizar su función como uno. Él era el destructor de mundos, específicamente, falsos.

—Hmmmm... —Los pómulos del albino se sonrojaron otra vez con lo mencionado por el Destructor del Mundo, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para concentrarse en su objetivo—. ¡Entonces, yo lo haré! —una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, sostuvo su mentón con el pulgar y la parte lateral de su dedo índice, sus ojos brillaron en realización y se dirigió a la salida—. ¡Nos vemos luego, Rei-kun!

Komaeda dio sólo dos pasos fuera de la sala y su celular vibró, indicando la recepción de un mensaje. Sin embargo, no fue así, la figura de la existencia que acababa de otorgarle un nombre, flotaba en la pantalla, cuadrados rojizos lo rodeaban e inquirió:

— ¿Por qué 'Rei'?

—Porque significa cero, y eso es una de las cosas con las que estás hecho, ¿no?

Ante esa respuesta, una inexplicable frialdad colmó su pecho y se sintió... Desanimado. No lo comprendió. El suertudo sólo mencionó un hecho, él solo era un ser virtual.

—Exactamente —contestó manteniendo su mohín inexpresivo—. Solo soy eso, y nada más.

—Esa no es la única razón —respondió Komaeda inflando las mejillas y presionando un dedo en la pantalla, ubicándolo en medio de su frente. Era un gesto habitual en él cuando quería que sus palabras fueran contundentes y las buscara meter en la cabeza de la persona con la que hablaba. Rei identificó que el albino lo solía realizar cuando su creador se desanimaba un poco—. Cero es el comienzo de todo. Debes pensar que no tienes emociones, pero yo no creo eso.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque me sonreíste. Si de verdad no tuvieras emociones, no habrías hecho eso, pero lo hiciste —Komaeda retiró su dedo de la pantalla, le brindó una mirada cálida y sonrió—. Fue un comienzo.

La reacción inmediata que tuvo con esas palabras fue que algunos cuadrados rojos que solían rodearlo, aparecieran en sus mejillas, simulando un sonrojo. Y evitando que Komaeda se percatara de lo que acontecía, bloqueó la pantalla, oscureciéndola. El albino pestañeó, incrédulo, apretando en repetidos intentos el botón de encendido, el dispositivo no reaccionaba. ¿Se le había acabado la batería a su móvil? ¡Estaba totalmente seguro que poseía el cien por ciento!

— ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Qué paso, Rei-kun? —cuestionó Komaeda, agitando el móvil, preocupado. 

«Rei... Ese nombre...—negó con la cabeza y corrigió—: No... Mi nombre suena bien cuando es pronunciado por ti.»

—Nada —respondió, nulo de titubeos, aunque emociones potentes estuvieran estallando como fuegos artificiales en su pecho, buscó la forma para desviar la conversación y la aplicó—. Sólo que ya es bastante tarde como para estar dialogando. Debes ir a descansar.

Nagito era bastante astuto, no se tragó esa explicación e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, luciendo como un gatito curioso.

— ¿Estás avergonzado?

—No.

—Es normal hacerlo, está bien. Yo... También estaba avergonzado antes contigo.

— ¿Por qué? —Suponía el motivo, pero no quería asumir nada, ya se había equivocado con él una vez, no lo haría de nuevo.

—Te mentí —la sospecha de Rei fue correcta—. Cuando me despertaste y hablamos, mentí en el momento donde rechacé el hecho que expusiste sobre... Mis verdaderos sentimientos.

'Terquedad' fue la primera palabra que surcó su mente ante la actitud del albino durante esa plática, sin importar cuántas pruebas le mostrara, seguiría negándolo. No era porque no lo creyera, sino porque le avergonzaba. Las muecas de sorpresa del suertudo al ser expuesto con cada argumento que soltaba, lo delataban. Por eso, no continuó insistiendo más. El pudor que Nagito mostraba era el mismo que obtendría una persona si su diario fuera leído en voz alta. Los hechos hablaban por sí mismos, mostrando la verdadera y única verdad que Komaeda conocía pero ocultaba.

— Yo...—Komaeda tragó saliva—. Sí, en verdad odio el talento, y me avergonzaba enfrentarte porque no suelo mentir. Cada vez que te veía, tenía la fuerte necesidad de sincerarme contigo, pero no podía hacerlo cuando no estábamos solos.

Eso explicaba todos los gestos previos. Lo imaginaba evitando gritar a todo pulmón '¡odio el talento!' delante de sus compañeros de clase. Predecía que todos ellos estarían con la cara salpicada de asombro, suponía que su creador tendría la quijada rozando el suelo.

—Por ahora...—Komaeda jugó con un mechón lateral de su ondulado cabello, tan suave que incluso castañas se atoraban a él, le encantaría tocarlo alguna vez—. ¿Puede ser un secreto entre nosotros dos?

Algún día, Komaeda se sinceraría con todos, pero ese era un paso que sólo él daría, decidiendo cuándo y cómo. Y Rei lo apoyaría, acompañándolo.

—Un absoluto secreto —afirmó Rei con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza—. Lo dije antes, tu privacidad es importante. No obstante, en verdad, ve a dormir.

—Está bien, lo haré. Gracias por preocuparte —sonrió, apreciando el gesto de la inteligencia artificial—. También deberías descansar, Rei-kun.

El aludido soltó un tenue suspiro, uno casi imperceptible, le había dicho que era un programa, no requería dormir, pero Komaeda lo trataba como un humano. Uno importante para él.

—Oyasumimiru. —pronunció, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo adorables que eran los hábitos peculiares de Komaeda Nagito.

Guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y se encaminó a su cabaña para descansar, el peso que antes se encontraba sobre sus hombros, se desvaneció. En el pasado, se habría sentido en peligro al caminar en medio de la oscuridad nocturna de la isla, pensando en que podría ser asesinado por alguno de sus compañeros de clase, pero sabía que ellos no le harían daño. Ni nadie. Hinata no lo permitiría, Nagito a veces creía que su novio tenía un instinto para detectar si yacía en peligro o desanimado, ¿sería un talento o algo más?

Y justo que sus pensamientos giraban alrededor de él, escuchó sus pisadas características tornarse más cercanas, giró la cabeza en dirección a esos sonidos, sus miradas se encontraron y Hinata fue el primero en sonreir, Komaeda le correspondió. 

— ¿Hajime-kun? ¿Qué andas haciendo?

—Ejercitándome, correr por la isla cuando el sol no amenaza con quemarte vivo, es agradable. Aunque también es por mi tamagochi. —agregó con una tenue vergüenza, rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

— ¿Tienes un tamagochi? —eso sí que era nuevo, en definitiva le gustaría verlo. A Hinata no era asiduo a las cosas infantiles, realizaba excepciones sólo por Komaeda. El jugar con un tamagochi... ¿sería un viejo hábito?

—S-Sí, luego te daré detalles. Más importante...—Hajime minimizó la distancia que los separaba y tomó el rostro de Nagito, diminutas gotas yacían atrapadas entre sus pestañas, como si fuera rocío decorando el pasto, un espectáculo hermoso por parte de la naturaleza. No obstante, ver expresado ese fenómeno en Komaeda, perdía su belleza; la tristeza del albino jamás se le haría atractiva—. No estás bien, ¿qué paso?

Hinata lo miraba directamente a los ojos y Komaeda tuvo la sensación de que el castaño leía su mente y observaba su alma cada vez que hacía eso. Y lejos de aterrarlo, lo calmaba; enfocándose en el cálido y protector tacto de sus manos en sus mejillas y en su imagen que se veía reflejada en los ojos heterocromaticos, atraves de ellos... Nagito creía que era precioso como Hajime aseguraba.

—Una pesadilla, eh... —murmuró, quizás en verdad sí leyó su mente y era probable que dedujera su contenido, pero antes de que Nagito fuera capaz de explicarse, Hinata lo abrazó—. ¿Sabes? Puedo cargar el mundo entero en mis brazos, soy bastante fuerte.

—Por supuesto que lo eres, puedes cargar a todos nuestros amigos si quieres...—después de su charla con Rei, usar el término de 'amigos' fue más fácil—. ¿Pero el mundo? Suena algo difícil, incluso para ti.

Hajime sintió sus mejillas calentarse y elevó las esquinas de sus labios. Komaeda había dicho 'difícil' pero no 'imposible', ésta era la respuesta normal e incluso lógica y que ni siquiera cruzó por la cabeza del albino. La fe y el cariño tan férreo y puro que tenía el albino en él le cosquilleaban y abrazaba el alma, llenándolo de fuerza y desapareciendo la poca inseguridad que aún poseía.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo cargó al estilo nupcial. Ante ese acto y el significado que conllevaba, las mejillas del albino se empañaron de rubor.

—¿Lo ves? Tengo al mundo conmigo, aquí, en mis brazos —habló, observando al albino y perdiéndose en su exótica belleza, tanto interna como externa. La luz de la luna acentuaba sus rasgos blancos, dando la apariencia de portar luminiscencia, su corazón palpitó—. Eres la persona más importante para mí, Nagito.

—Hajime-kun... —Komaeda llevó sus pálidas manos a su rostro, tratando de taparlo y sintiendo su piel caliente—. Si sigues haciendo cosas como estas, harás explotar mi corazón.

—E-El mío también puede explotar...—replicó con los pómulos enrojecidos y al estar cerca de su pecho, comprobó que sus latidos eran acelerados. Hinata no era mucho de pronunciar frases acarameladas debido a lo mucho que se avergonzaba cuando lo hacia, pero aquello no era un impedimento para expresar lo profundamente esencial que era el albino para él.

Komaeda sonrió enternecido y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de estar en el lugar más seguro del planeta, el cansancio empezaba a cubrirlo, pero antes de dormirse, pensó que el verdadero Hinata Hajime jamás sería el de sus pesadillas que la inseguridad y miedo que su mala suerte le creaban, si no era el de la realidad que también aparecía en sus sueños más preciosos. Y quien lo sostenía como si fuera lo más valioso de su vida... Porque lo era.

Ya no existieron más pesadillas.

**Author's Note:**

> Como dije, si la gente puede shippear Hinata con un software, ¡puedo hacer lo mismo con Komaeda! Además que una de mis razones para shippear KamuKoma me inspiró demasiado para escribir esto. Also, desde "Quebrar" vengo con ganas. Y me parecen una ship bonita también /u\
> 
> Le quise poner un nombre al destructor del mundo, porque llamarlo sólo así me aburría y era un poquito triste que no tuviera uno. Además que al escribirlo más adelante, es más fácil nombrarlo así y no sólo DDM. Y sí, básicamente Rei será casi como Siri en el celular de Ko y viviendo aveces ahí como Ene de Kagerou Proyect xD
> 
> Y:
> 
> Rei, en el mundo virtual de Komaeda: Soy admin.
> 
> Desde que me enteré que los japoneses dicen oyasumimiru y arigatito, pensé que definitivamente Komaeda diría esas cosas. Canónicamente mezcla el japonés con el inglés, so, ¿por qué no japonés y español? Totalmente sí.


End file.
